My Little Gremlins
by TurboTasticKingCandy
Summary: When Twilight and Spike get a Mogwai as an anniversary present, they are given 3 important rules: 1. Keep it away from bright lights, 2. Don't get it wet and the most important rule of all that must never be forgotten, no matter how it begs or pleas or cries, never fed it after midnight, soon everypony will soon discover that what you see isn't always what you get!
1. The Perfect Present?

**My Little Gremlins**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Perfect Present?**

* * *

"Starlight, what present do you and Sunburst think would be great for Twilight and Spike?" Moon Dancer asked.

As they were walking down the streets of Canterlot, Moon Dancer, along with Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst (who had both come up to meet with her), were busy with trying to find a nice gift for Twilight and Spike.

It was nearing the anniversary of when Twilight and Spike became best friends, some time after Twilight hatched him during her entrance exam.

Though while it was the anniversary coming, also on that same day was the usual royal summit between the Princesses of Equestria.

But right now, the three unicorns were having a hard time of what to get as a present.

"Oh, we're still not sure." Sunburst said as he answered Moon Dancer's question, before speaking to her and Starlight, "what do you suggest that we might get for Twilight and Spike? Seeing how you two got along well with them."

"Well, I was thinking about getting them a book, but, you know, I think it's been taking care of since Twilight has a whole library full of them." Starlight explained.

"I know, me too!" Moon Dancer said, "And since it had been a long while since I last got Twilight something, I think we should look for something very special."

"Well we better get a move on," Sunburst said, "there has to be a good place somewhere that might having good for them."

The trio continued on their search down each shop, but they began to (a little bit) agree and disagree on the things that they had in the shops, but soon, following a quick lunch break at Donut Joe's, the three unicorns were about to find somewhere else to look, when Starlight spotted an ally street nearby.

"How about we try down there?" she asked, as the others lookeddown the ally.

"I suppose it's worth a shot." Moon Dancer said, as they began to walk down the allyway.

Few minutes later, they arrived at a curio shop and went inside.

In the shop were various books, artefacts and items beyond anything that they had seen, though it seemed that there was still nothing that caught their eyes.

Just then a young colt with a scruffy mane and a cutie mark of a glove snapping it's fingers with a star on top of it, who was busy working a bit, spotted them and called out to the other room, "Uncle Wing! We've got customers!"

The trio heard this as they turned to the young colt, then they heard the sound of clanging metal, and somepony saying, "Bother it!", until a stallion, who was dressed up well with glasses and a chineigh pony's hat on came in.

"What is it now, Top Trick, I'm quite busy at the-" the stallion said the colt named Top Trick, only to stop when he saw the three unicorns in front of him.

"Oh, hello there," he said, "welcome dear travellers, my name is Mr. Mystic Wing, and I welcome you to The Mystic Shop."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Wing." Starlight said first, as she stepped forward, "We were just looking around to find a nice gift for our friends, it's nearing to their anniversary of their friendship and we were hoping you might have something good to give them."

"I'll be happy to help, everything in my grandfather's shop is for sale," Uncle Wing said as he went up to his counter, "please, fell free to have a look around, see what catches your eye."

"Thank you so much." Sunburst said, as the group continued looking, there were several items that looked interesting, such as an odd pendant call the Eye of Agamotto, a helmet known as the Fate's helmet and a strange looking little golden ball that seemed to have wings.

"The Complete Guide of Anthropology" Moon Dancer read aloud the title of a book she found, "Hmm, not quite, but still a good present for Lyra."

As Moon Dancer and Starlight came up to the counter, they suddenly began to hear some cute chirping, which a little bit sounded like singing, coming from a small box that Uncle Wing was taking care of.

"Aw, is there something in there?" Starlight asked.

"Indeed, my dear," Uncle Wing explained, "inside this box contains a rare Mogwai."

Uncle Wing then opened a small little hatchet on the side of the box, and the two unicorns looked in to see a fascinating creature like nothing they ever seen, Moon Dancer and Starlight were so touched to the creature called the Mogwai as it continued singing.

"A 'Mogwai'?" Sunburst asked as he came up to the counter, "I've never heard of such a thing."

"That's because they are well unknown to all of Equestria, nopony knows where they came from, or how they got here, but they can be good companions with a good amount of care and affection." The shopkeeper said.

It was then that Starlight gained a smile on her face as she said, "It's perfect!" then she brought Moon Dancer and Sunburst in a huddle.

"What is it, Starlight?" Sunburst asked.

"I think we've found the perfect gift, we could give Twilight and Spike a Mogwai as a present!" Starlight explained.

"That could work," Moon Dancer said, agreeing to that plan.

"You sure that would work?" Sunburst then asked.

"But of course," Starlight said, "It could make a good companion for them, plus, you may not know, but Twilight and her friends each have a pet, and from what I've learned, Spike had a temporal one when he looked after a baby phoenix, so that could make a good pet for Spike, too!"

Moon Dancer nodded to this while Sunburst had a small thought about it, until he decided to go along with it, "Ok," he said, "I suppose that could work."

The trio then returned to the counter, where Uncle Wing was still caring for the Mogwai in the box.

"Mr. Wing," Moon Dancer said, getting the shopkeeper's attention, "we would like to purchase that nice Mogwai, please."

The smile on Uncle Wing's face slowly turned to a frown at hearing this, as he then said, "I'm Sorry. The Mogwai is not for sale."

"Why not? I thought you said that everything in your grandfather's shop was for sale." Said a confused and baffled Starlight.

"Not all things are for sale," Uncle Wing said as he explained, "Though while I appreciate the charitable costs, I'm afraid that most of the stuff here are far to dangerous to be sold, even at a high price. I made that small mistake once when I sold that Alicorn Amulet and regretted it for a while, so I can't make that mistake again."

As he left the counter and headed back to where he was before he then added, "With the Mogwai comes great responsibility. So I'm afraid I cannot sell it for any price."

The trio looked a little upset about this, having come all this way for nothing, but while they thought about trying somewhere else, Top Trick looked to them, then to the Mogwai, then had an idea as he came up to them.

"Excuse me," he said to them, getting their attention, "wait outside for a second, I'll meet you there."

Confused about what the colt said, the trio did as they were told and went outside, while Top Trick looked to the Mogwai, still in it's box.

Mintues later, the young colt returned to them outside the shop, with the Mogwai now inside another box with him (carrying it with his magic), "Here you go, all packed up." He said as he handed it to Moon Dancer, who then used her magic to lift it.

"Thanks, little guy." Starlight said happily.

"What about your uncle? Did he change his mind?" asked Sunburst.

"Don't mind him, much like my grandfather, he's crazy sometimes," the colt responded, as he held out his hoof, "you want the Mogwai or not, we need the money."

"Oh we'll take it, thanks." Starlight said, as she and Sunburst gave some of their bits to the colt.

Before they began to leave, Top Trick got their attention as he said, "Listen, just to let you know, there are three rules that you gotta know."

"What kind of rules?" asked Sunburst.

"First off, keep it away from bright lights, it hates bright lights, especially sunlight, it could kill it," Top Trick said as he looked to Sunburst, "the second is that you don't get it wet," he said to Starlight, and then turned to Moon Dancer as he explained the last one, "and the most important rule of all, one that you must never forget, no matter how much it begs, or pleas, or cries, never fed it after midnight."

"Ok, we got it," Moon Dancer said, "thanks, and have a nice day."

The trio thanked the young colt, and were soon on their way, they would need to get some wrapping paper, then when they head to Ponyville, they may have to do the wrapping before they get there in time to see Twilight and Spike.

They then looked to the box that the Mogwai was in, as they all had the same thought, 'Hope Twilight and Spike like this present, though it is odd about the rules, how bad can this little guy be…?'


	2. Gizmo

**My Little Gremlins**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Gizmo**

* * *

It was a lovely day in Ponyville, today, a royal summit was to be held in Twilight Sparkle's castle, and the Royal Sisters and the Royal Family from the Crystal Empire were coming to visit.

It was also the day of Twilight and Spike's anniversary of the two becoming friends when Twilight was a filly at Celestia's school, at first things were difficult when the young filly tried to look after a baby dragon, but it turned out well in the end as Twilight learned that Celestia was helping her make a friend with the little fire breather.

Things were very busy, as ponies were getting ready for the arrival of the royals, putting up decorations fixing up their homes.

But not far from Ponyville, a trio of fillies, along with the young dragon and some animals, being a rabbit, a dog and a cat, were rushing towards the town in quite a hurry, though they were a bit worried of something at the moment.

"She's not coming yet." Spike said, getting some time for him and the fillies to stop and catch their breath.

"Did you think she tried to hurt Winona?" Scootaloo asked Apple Bloom.

"I think she tried to," Apple Bloom suggested, before turning to Winona, giving her a stroke as the dog let out a worrying wine, "didn't she girl?"

"We better get going before she spots us!" Sweetie Belle said with worry, as the others nodded and rushed off into town.

The group rushed into Ponyville, passing many of the citizens, as they were busy getting things ready, though they did see them a few seconds to say a quick hello, which the group, though in a hurry, kindly returned.

Soon the group arrived at their destination, Ponyville Town Hall, where, as they entered, they saw Fluttershy doing some rehearsals with her bird friends, Rainbow Dash chatting with Lyra and Bon Bon, and Mayor Mare talking to Applejack and Rarity, the latter sorting out the decorations inside Town Hall once again, while helping out with the nice uniforms for some of the ponies who wanted to look smart, especially the Rich family.

Speaking of the Rich family, among them was their good friend, their former bully, Diamond Tiara, who was speaking to Silver Spoon and Pipsqueak while she was trying out one of the outfits.

Apple Bloom, felling quite happy to see her (while deciding to hide up what happened), called out to her.

"Diamond Tiara!"

This got the pink filly's attention, as she turned then had a smile on her face as she saw Apple Bloom.

After everything that had happened between, it was great to see the two of them (along with Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Silver Spoon) getting along so well.

"Hey, Apple Bloom!" Diamond Tiara said, as she and Apple Bloom gave each other a small hug.

"How are things going with you?" Apple Bloom asked, as Diamond Tiara rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

"Oh you wouldn't believe the day I've been having," she said, "my parents have been going crazy with sorting out my wardrobe on what to wear today, and, of course you know my parents (especially my mum), that they had to make sure that I was in good high standards for when the royals arrive."

Apple Bloom had a small giggle as she understood about Diamond Tiara, after what had happened at the School President election and Diamond Tiara standing up to her mother, Spoiled Rich, things have been changing a lot, as Diamond Tiara once mentioned that she was getting a little tired of her pampering (though she didn't want to mention it to her parents… yet).

Just then, Winona popped up and gave Diamond Tiara a happy lick, "Eww!" the pink filly cried, giggling as the licks felt like tickles.

"Winona very much likes you!" Apple Bloom stated.

"I know," said Diamond Tiara, with a sigh, "I just wish that I had a pet to look after…"

"Maybe you'll get a chance sooner or later…" Apple Bloom said, giving her comfort, while Scootaloo got Winona and made sure that she, Opal and Angel were hidden.

"So, do you need any help, Rarity?" Spike asked, as he and Sweetie Belle went to Sweetie's older sister for assistance, hoping to play along like nothing happened.

"Oh, I'm glad you asked, Spikey-Wikey," Rarity, before bringing up some pins, "would you mind if keeping hold of these for me?"

"Of course, M'lady." Spike said with a happy sigh, as he got on all fours as Rarity once again used his tough scales as a pincushion, while Sweetie Belle helped with getting the things that her older sister needed.

The young dragon and fillies all hoped that she wouldn't show up…

* * *

Unfortunately, she did.

Walking down the streets of Ponyville, an obedient butler by her side, was a light opalish gray unicorn, tall as Zesty Gourmand and/or Princess Cadence or Luna, with a distinctive facial structure, and with a small pimple on her bottom left cheek, wearing a fancy outfit on her with half-moon glasses and cutie mark of strict face holding a trophy.

She was Abacus Cinch, one of the richest ponies (next to the Riches) and the meanest pony known in Ponyville and around most of Equestria.

If those of you know the Cinch from the human world, then this was her, only in pony form while still having her known hair style.

Cinch took great pride in her reputation, especially gaining awards of honor and her business (especially being a client to Filthy and Spoiled Rich's company).

And she was in a very, very angry mood.

As she walked down the streets of Ponyville, with her butler beside her (who was carrying a big box containing something), everywhere she went, she brought the wrath of Tatarus to those who little bit feared her.

"Good day, Mrs. Cinch." One pony said cheerfully to her.

However, she looked him, sneering a sneer as she replied, "What makes you think it's a good day?"

This left the poor pony speechless, stunned and appalled at what had happened as Cinch and her butler continued.

"Hello, Mrs. Cinch." A female Pegasus of a small group said to her.

"Out of my way." Cinch grumbly said, as she rudely pushed them out of her way, much to the group's dismay at her behavior.

She even trotted on a filly's toy without saying sorry, much to the sadness of the filly who was crying for her toy broken.

"Button up, you brat…" she mumbled quietly as she and her butler arrived at town hall.

As she rudely passed most of the ponies working or having a conversation, she saw the Riches, and let out wicked smile of pleasure.

"Why hello, Mr. and Mrs. Rich." She said.

"Abacus Cinch," Filthy Rich said with a smile as he and his equally happy wife came over to meet her, along with their daughter, "what a delight to see you again."

Though Diamond Tiara gave a nervous smile when she saw Miss Cinch, as she knew that she always gave her the creeps, as their relationship was basically mutual, and she didn't want to disappoint her parents about that, even after her reforming, as saw how Cinch treated young fillies, making her worried about what may happen if she did something with her friends, even her new ones in the Crusaders.

"How are you feeling, Abacus?" Spoiled Rich asked her friend.

"Oh, just fine," Cinch said, through a wicked smile, "just needing to take care of some loose ends."

She then looked to their daughter, "Hello, Diamond Tiara."

"H-hi, Miss Cinch." Diamond Tiara said, as she tried act calm in front of her, hiding her fear a bit.

"How are things going with your daughter, teaching her social standards well?" Cinch asked the parents as she looked back to them.

"Pretty well," Spoiled Rich replied, "though I'm not sure about her new perspective, especially with being friends with some former blank flank commoners…"

"I see…" Cinch said as she then eyed the daughter, Diamond Tiara acting nervous.

"Do excuse me, for the moment…" she then said, as she went back to where she was going, as she approached Applejack, Rarity their sister and Spike, as the older sisters were busy talking.

As she saw her approaching, Spike, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle grew nervous as they saw Cinch approaching.

It was then that Applejack and Rarity spotted her.

"Howdy, Miss Cinch," Applejack said, a little curious about what had got into her sister and Rarity's as the pony in question came up and why she was here.

"How are you today?" Rarity asked, as she looked to see her sister hiding behind her tail, while Spike looked a little nervous.

"Miss Applejack, Miss Rarity," Abacus Cinch said, though while she had smile, it was clear that it wasn't a pleasant one, especially as she eyed the little siblings, "things have been going swimmingly today for me, in fact, today, I was having a lovely breakfast with cup of my favorite tea, and it would have been a nice day if it weren't for one minor problem…"

She then used her magic to whisk the box from her butler, before opening it and carefully slamming the thing that was in the box on the table they were at: a head of stone pony.

"This is what's left of my prized, imported VanHoove statue," Cinch said angrily, "your little brats broke it this morning!"

The shout (and the thud from the statue head) got a small bit of attention from half of everypony in the hall, including the Riches, as Applejack and Rarity looked at their sisters as they both raised an eyebrow and had a look that said "is it true?" at what she meant.

Behind the curtains, Scootaloo cringed at what was happening, with the pets having worried looks.

"It wasn't our fault!" Apple Bloom confessed, as Sweetie Belle came out of hiding.

"We didn't mean it," Sweetie Belle added, "we were trying to get Winona and Opal under control while we were looking after them (Scootaloo helping us out a bit), when they went into her garden and knocked the statue over, it was an accident!"

"There are no accidents, only excuses," Cinch said with a sneer, "and I hate excuses…"

"Steady on, Miss Cinch," Applejack said, "if they say it was an accident, it was an accident."

"And you think it was an accident that your dog nearly bit me?!" Cinch said crossly, which surprised Applejack hearing this.

"Winona wouldn't do that unless she was protecting somepony of her family, and she's family, being a dog that's nice and loyal." Applejack said, Apple Bloom nodding at that.

"And incase you forgotten, I'm highly allergic to those flea bags!" Cinch butted in.

"Now, now," Rarity said, calmly, "I understand that you prefer yourself a cat person, but there's no need to speak about Appleja-"

"And don't think I'd forget about your cat," Cinch then butted in on Rarity, much to the latter's shock, "I know that when I see my garden pillows ruined, I always know that it's your cats work!"

While this was heard, Winona and Angel looked at their cat companion with "seriously" look, while Opal ignored their looks before grooming herself.

"And to make it worse," Cinch continued, "that filly's little rabbit is even worse, as he goes around digging through my garden, and even leaving little 'presents' behind by my flower beds!"

Angel, hearing this, gulped a little.

"Wait a second," Spike spoke up, "Angel doesn't belong to Scootaloo!"

"Oh," Cinch then said, "then I suppose he's yours?"

"Well… no…" Spike said, a little down, "I did had a pet though… or a few…"

"Look," Applejack said, coming back to the conversation of what happened to the statue, "we're sorry about what happened, just tell us how much you want and, with the next cider season coming up, I'm sure we can-"

"I don't want money!" Cinch crossly said.

She then leaned in as she let out a wicked grin as she said, "I want your dog."

Hearing this, Winona let a nervous whine (which luckily, Cinch didn't hear… yet).

"Winona?" Applejack said in disbelief.

"Give her to me." Cinch demanded as she sneered, before it changed to a cruel grin, "I'll take her to the kennel, they'll put her to sleep and it will be quick and painless."

"NO! You can't!" Apple Bloom said in shock, as she, Applejack, Rarity, Sweetie Belle and Spike were shocked at that decision, "Winona's family!"

"The same thing I can do for that cat and rabbit of yours too." Cinch said, earning a gasp from Rarity and Sweetie Belle, fearing of Opal and Angel's safety.

The older sisters and Spike were lucky that Fluttershy wasn't here to hear this, it would have broke her heart to hear such a cruel fate for animals she loves to take care of.

"And I promise you," Cinch continued, "it will be much easier pain than what I can do."

"W-what can you do?" Spike asked nervously.

Cinch eyed on the group as she said with a smirk, "I'll catch the little fur balls myself, then they'll get what they deserve: a slow painful death."

Behind the curtain, Winona was hearing the harsh things being said, and she began to growl, Scootaloo noticed and tried to calm her down, with Angel and Opal seeing what was happening, as well as hearing what Cinch had planned for them.

"Maybe I'll put them in my spin dryer on high heat." Cinch grinned meanly, as she then looked to young sisters.

"And for you little ones, I believe I should take you and your little winged friend straight to a boarding school, there they could teach you some proper manners of respect. Don't you think, Vanguard?" She said, as shen then looked to her butler, Vanguard, as he sternly looked to her and nodded.

"That could do the trick, Ma'am." He said.

Just then, Winona rushed straight out of the curtain, Scootaloo and the other three pets following behind, as the dog barked madly after Cinch.

Seeing the dog, Cinch let out a scream, as Winona jumped onto the table, knocking the statue head off as it smashed onto the floor into little pieces.

Winona then jumped onto Cinch, pulling on her outfit, and since dogs shed their fur, bits of dog hair fell onto the mean pony, resulting in her to panic while sneezing a lot!

"Winona!" Applejack cried out as she and Apple Bloom got a hold of their dog, "Stay down! Stay down!"

Seeing and/or hearing the commotion, few ponies (including Flithy Rich) instantly helped Cinch up, who was acting like she was in agony.

"Are you alright, Abacus?" Spoiler Rich said as she and Diamond Tiara came up to her.

"Oh, I have a very weak heart," Cinch explained, "I can't stand a shock like that!"

"Well, maybe if you didn't threaten Winona, she wouldn't have done that!" Apple Bloom said angrily to her, Applejack nodded in agreement.

"Oh, mark my words," Cinch said angrily, as she pushed the ponies helping her off her, still sneezing "I'll be (achoo) coming for your little pets, and after that stunt, I-a-(achoo) have every right to send them to the kennels! All of them! And you a-(achoo)-and your friends would shipped straight for Boarding Schoo-(achoo) with smacked flanks!"

Diamond Tiara couldn't stand hearing more of this, and couldn't believe she was hearing these harsh punishments, she then stood up, jumped in the way between Apple Bloom and Cinch and looked to her in the eye.

"Leave my friends alone," she said, "They didn't do anything wrong!"

"Diamond Tiara-(achoo), you move over," Cinch said, her patients starting to fade, "you know very well that they are nothing but uncouth scallywags who need a good leason! And their troublesome fleabags put out of their misery!"

"I'm sick of hearing this from you!" Diamond Tiara said back, "You're horrible! You… you… you WICKED WITCH!"

This caused most of everypony to gasp at this, while it surprised the Crusaders, but shocked her parents with horror.

"DIAMOND TIARA!" her parents shouted, as they couldn't believe what she just said.

Cinch was shocked at first, but she then scowled angrily, "How dare you…" she grumbled, "How DARE you!"

"Miss Cinch," Filthy Rich said, trying to calm her down, "be reasonable, she was only just helping her friends… even if it was a bad way." He said the last part with a sad grumble.

"Enough!" Cinch shouted, before she turned to the Riches, "While we still have our shares on business, it doesn't make up for what your daughter has done!"

She then angrily looked to all four fillies (Scootaloo having joined in after Winona jumped Cinch) as she glared evilly at them and the three pets.

"And you… don't think this over…" she said, "I'll get you my pretties…" she then looked to Winona, Opal and Angel as she added, "and your little fleabags too!"

This caused Winona to growl at her, with Opal letting out a hiss, giving Cinch a small jump, before leaving with her butler at her, as she complained more about her weak heart.

As they left, Spoiled Rich looked to her daughter with a sneer, "Diamond Tiara, we will have a talk about this later!"

As both Spoiled and Filthy Rich (the latter shaking his head in disbelieve of what has happened) left, Diamond Tiara looked to the crusaders, who gave her a sad smile.

"Thanks Diamond Tiara," Apple Bloom said with a smile, "you really are a great friend."

As she gave her former bully a hug, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were still amazed about what Diamond Tiara did.

"Wow," Scootaloo said with amazment, "I can't believe you juts stood up to that mean Cinch! That took guts!"

"And sticking up for friends is what the Cutie Mark Crusaders would do," Sweetie Belle said proudly, "and after seeing a brave act like that, you might have earned a spot with us!"

"Thanks, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle," Diamond Tiara said, "though, some how I don't know how long until I can hang with you guys after that stunt in front of my parents…"

"Don't you worry, Diamond Tiara," Applejack said, as she came up to the fillies, "I'm sure ah' can say something to them," as she was about to head to the direction the Riches went, she leaned to Diamond Tiara as she let out a chuckle, saying, "besides, I would have said something much worse if you didn't."

This made the fillies chuckle a little as Applejack went to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Rich.

* * *

 **Much Later…**

Following the dramatics that happened at Town Hall, the Royal Summit went off without a hitch (although Spoiled Rich gave Diamond Tiara a stern look, for Applejack explained to the parents that the pink filly did what she thought was right and stood up for her friends, so they decided to ground for just next week).

Once the summit was finished, and everypony went back home and/or to their usual routines, Twilight's friends and family, as well as the royal members of her family and even the Mane 6's pets and Twilight's friends from Canterlot, stayed and celebrated Twilight and Spike's anniversary.

"She really said that?!" Pinkie said in surprise, having heard what happened at Town Hall.

"Why indeed," Rarity said, "I was just as surprised as you are, as well as my sister and her friends when she called Miss Cinch a witch."

The only one who wasn't enjoying the story was Fluttershy, "I still couldn't believe that Cinch would try and put Angel down, how horrible and cruel of her!" she said with an upset tone.

"Well, don't you worry now," Applejack said to Fluttershy, "as far as I can tell, I'm sure Cinch won't come near Angel for now after what happened."

Meanwhile, Twilight was getting along well with her brother, sister-in-law and aunt-in-laws, as well as her niece and her parents too.

"I'm just glad that you can come today." Twilight said happily, as she was currently holding Flurry Heart in her left hoof as the little baby was using her teething toy.

"So are we, Twily," Shining Armor said, "and Cadence and I know just how much Flurry Heart was feeling to see you all again."

"As my sister mentioned before," Princess Luna then said, "it is quite nice for us to get a chance to relax without any problems or other troubles."

"And I'm just so happy how things have come so far between you and Spike." Princess Celestia said with a smile.

"I know," Twilight said, as she had a small sip of punch, "of course, I should thank you for helping me find a friend, Princess Celestia, even if things took a rocky start."

"So how are things going with Thorax?" Spike asked Princess Cadence, asking about his Changeling friend.

"Thorax is doing quite well with repairs after what happened," Cadence explained, "he's sorry that he couldn't come, but he wished you and Twilight a happy anniversary and thanks for everything."

This put a smile on Spike's face when he heard that.

Soon after, it was time for presents, and this time, Spike was able to control himself (to avoid what had happened following his birthday).

From Twilight's parents, they were able to get her a special subscription for the upcoming books by Prancida Cowell, while Shining Armor and Cadence brought some books from the Cyrstal Empire.

Rarity bought Spike a special book about the rarest gemstones ever (she even got one for herself, since she thought that some of the gems would be perfect for her next line of dresses).

Rainbow Dash bought Twilight a signed art portrait of one of the covers of the Daring Do series (signed by the author/adventurer herself).

Pinkie's present was once again from the Cakes, as they brought Spike a box of gem cupcakes, each one with different jewels.

Celestia and Luna were able to find the key to Starswirl the Bearded's studies, so Twilight would be welcome to study, read and learn everything more about the unicorn wizard, much to her excitement and delight.

Twilight also received a brand new telescope with her cutie mark engraved on it, with Cadence stated it was a present from one of the castle guards, Flash Sentry (which made Twilight blush a little, much to guessing teasness of her friends).

After several more presents, it was then time for the special one from Starlight, Sunburst and Moon Dancer.

"This has been quite an amazing day!" Spike said happily, "I don't how it could get more great!"

"Well, we're glad you said that," Starlight said, as she and Sunburst used their magic to bring up their present, it was medium big box, lovely wrapped with a bow, "because, here is one that you two will enjoy."

The present was then given to Twilight, who used her magic to hold it, as she and Spike were amazed of the trio's generous gift.

Then came a strange sound coming from the box, as Twilight placed her ear to it.

"What is it?" Twilight asked.

"Do you think it's a bird cage?" Spike suggested.

"I don't know." Twilight shrugged, as she slowly shook the box.

"Careful now," Sunburst said, "best not to shake it."

Winona then sniffed at the box, then barked happily at it, which was then replied by a cute little woof impression inside.

This really surprised the two as Spike made another wild guess, "It's a puppy, isn't it?!"

"That would be so sweet!" Apple Bloom exclaimed.

"Ah know," Applejack said, "and it would make a special play mate for Winona."

"You'll see," Moon Dancer said, as Twilight placed the present on the table, then she turned to Twinkleshine, "Twinkleshine, could you dim the lights down, please?"

"Okay." Twinkleshine said, as she used her magic to do that.

"Dim the lights?" Spike said curiously, "Does this thing glow in the dark?"

"It must be an nocturnal creature if it's important." Luna suggested.

"Close enough." Starlight said to the Princess of the night.

Once the lights were dimmed, Starlight nodded her head to let Twilgiht and Spike open the present.

Spike was a bit quicker to unwrap the present, as it revealed to be a box, once Spike was sitting next to Twilight, the purple alicon then used her magic to open it, very slowly.

They both leaned in slowly to get a look, until a furry thing jumped up for second with a squeak before landing back in the box, giving the duo, even the others a surprise startle.

"Whoa!" Spike said, "What is it?"

"Spike," Starlight said, "meet your new pet."

"New pet?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Of course," Starlight said, "I've heard a lot from Twilight that Spike had a few pets, one being a baby phoenix and then some sea beasts, and since Twilight already has a pet, we decided to give him a even special one for himself."

"A special one?" Fluttershy asked, a little giddy, "Let us see!"

Soon, most of the group leaned in with Twilight and Spike very slowly to avoid scaring the strange creature.

There was some little gibble sounds with some little purrs first, then two little paws with three stubby fingures slowly popped up, holding onto the box's edge, before lifting the creature up as it slowly revealed itself.

It was a small, furry, brown and white creature, which a little bit looked like a mix between a rodent, a koala and/or a primate with big ears.

"No way…" Spike and Twilight said, as they were amazed to see the little creature.

"Aww… it's so cute!" Sweetie Belle said with giddiness.

"I know, I just can't believe it's so adorable!" Fluttershy said, as she was trying to hold in her excitement.

The little creature looked around, taking in it's surroundings as everypony were amazed by it, it saw most of the ponies acting a little giddy and excited, seeing how sweet it looked, when it saw some of the pets, it spotted Winona and said, "Woof woof! Woof woof!"

Owlowiscious saw the little creauture and let out a 'Hoot', in which the creature happily replied back, "Hoot!"

"Well I'll be," Applejack said, as she then turned to Starlight, "Where did y'all get this?"

"It was from a little magic store in Canterlot." Starlight explained, "It's a odd little creature too, nothing we've ever seen before."

"Have you seen something like this, Auntie Celestia? Auntie Luna?" Candece asked her aunts.

"We have seen many extraordinary and fascinating creatures," Celestia stated, "but we've never come across something like this in our live time."

"Just to make sure," Rainbow said as she then turned to Pinkie, "have you seen something like this before, Pinkie? Do you think they could be… 'yucky' as you said about the Parasprites before?"

"Are you kidding?!" Pinkie exclaimed, "I've never seen anything this cute before, although seeing the Cake's twins were cute, as well as Flurry Heart, it was super cute! Ooh, I almost forgot about the Breezies! They were super cute too, and-"

"Okay! You've never seen these things before, we get it!" Rainbow said as she placed her hoof on Pinkie's muzzle to keep her quiet.

As the creature looked at the group, seeing how they weren't spooked out or scary, it let out the sweet tune again as it did back in the shop.

"Is it… singing?" Fluttershy asked Starlight.

"It sure is." Starlight said as she nodded.

"I think it's so sweet." Fluttershy said as she enjoyed the music.

"Is it okay for me to hold it?" Spike asked Sunburst.

"Sure, go ahead," Sunburst said happily, "just remember to be gentle."

"We will." Twilight said, as she then used her magic to carefully lift the creature out of the box and brought it onto Spike, as he began to cradle the cute little creature like a baby.

Since it was about the size of a toy bear, it was perfect for Spike.

"I hope it's house broken." Rarity whispered to Applejack, as Spike gave the creature some attention.

"You so cute, aren't ya?" Spike said happily.

He then looked up to Moon Dancer and asked, "What type of creature is it?"

"He's a Mogwai." Moon Dancer answered.

"A what?" Spike asked, a little confused.

"Mogwai." Moon Dancer repeated.

Then the little Mogwai spoke up, "Mogwai." It chirped, "Mogwai."

"Bit of a Chineighess name," Moon Dancer explained, as she brought up a smile, "We just call him 'Gizmo', and he pretty seems to like it."

Gizmo let out a sweet little purr as it heard it's name, happy to be with it's new friends.

Flurry Heart, who was sitting on the couch, crawled up to Spike and looked to Gizmo, who chirped in a way of saying hello.

The little Alicorn let out a giggle, then said out, "Mogwai."

"Gizmo." Gizmo said.

"Gizmo. Mogwai." Flurry Heart happily said, as she clapped her little hoofs.

"Looks like Flurry Heart really likes Gizmo too." Cadence said with a chuckle, along with her husband.

Soon, Night Light got out his camera, "Okay, how about a photo with the new family member?"

"Good idea, dear," Twilight Velvet said, as she then took the camera and gave it to Minuette, "could you happily take the picture for us?"

"Sure thing, Miss Velvet." Minuette said, as she then prepared the camera.

As Twilight's family got together, Spike looked down to his new pet and said, "Welcome to the family, Gizmo."

"Alright, everypony," Minuette said, "say 'Mogwai!'"

"Mogwai!" Twilight, her family, Spike and even Gizmo said happily as Minuette took the picture…

And the camera flashed.

As it did, Gizmo let out a squeak of panic as he jumped out of surprised Spike's arms.

"Bright light! Bright light!" Gizmo cried out.

"No, no! No, Minuette!" Moon Dancer calmly said to the confused blue unicorn, as Gizmo rushed up to Starlight, who then gave him some comfort.

"It's okay, Gizmo. It's alright, nothing to be scared of." Starlight said, as she acted like a mother to a scared child.

"What happened?" Scootaloo said, "What's wrong?"

"He hates bright lights." Sunburst said, as he looked to Gizmo, who was shaking in fear, his little teeth chattering a little, before he looked around to everypony, as they had looks of worry and confusion before saying, "You know, there are some rules that we forgot to tell you about, so listen carefully… they are very important, so don't forget."

Sunburst nodded to Moon Dancer, who understood as she explained the first rule.

"First rule: he hates bright lights, we all know that now." She said, as she then looked to the Royal Sisters, "You may probably understand what we're explained so…"

'"It's okay," Celestia said, "we understand very well about the many creatures that walk either day or night."

"And I take it that it could be alright during the day?" Luna asked.

"Of course, it is alright for Gizmo to be up either day or night," Moon Dancer stated, "but remember that you must all have to keep him away from any bright lights, it could hurt Gizmo, especially too much of the sunlight, sunlight could kill it."

"Sunlight could kill it?!" Fluttershy said in both shock and surprise, as she know many nocturnal creatures, but never saw any of them get killed by too much sunlight.

"We undertand." Celestia said, as she and Luna nodded.

"Number two," Sunburst then spoke up, as he explained the second rule, "keep him away from water, we mustn't get him wet. I think it would be best not give him water drink, and what ever you do, don't give him a bath!"

"Especially not even take him to the spa." Applejack smirked as she looked to Rarity.

"Alright, I get it," Rarity said, "real funny, Applejack."

"Rainbow Dash," Starlight said to the rainbow-maned Pegasus, "I know that a pegaus's job is to do weather control, so could you-?"

"Don't worry, Starlight," Rainbow said, understand what Starlight was saying, "I'll make sure to keep any rainclouds away from Gizmo if he comes out, same with blocking out any daylight too!"

"Thanks, Rainbow," Starlight said, as she then turned to the others, "and the most important rule of all, and you must never forget this one, no matter how much it would beg, or pled, or even cry, don't ever fed him after midnight."

She then used her magic to genteelly bring Gizmo back to Spike, as she asked, "Do you promise to remember?"

"Alright." Spike said, as he nodded, though while he seemed a little baffled by these strange rules, he decided to agree on that any way.

"We better Pinkie Promise this one, everypony!" Pinkie said, as she did her usual Pinkie Promise routine.

Once all was in agreement, they decided to continue the party a bit, until it was time for everypony to leave.

As he tucked Gizmo in his bed, Spike had a thought about those rules that Starlight, Sunburst and Moon Dancer explained.

"Twilight," he asked, getting the purple Alicorn's attention.

"Yeah, Spike?" Twilight asked.

"You really think we'll try to remember these rules for this little guy?" Spike asked, as he looked down to Gizmo, laying comfortably in the bed.

"Don't worry, Spike," Twilight said with a smile, "I'm sure everything will be fine."

As Twilight got into bed, Spike thought about it and shrugged, "I guess you're right."

As he got into bed, he turned to Gizmo and gave him a little kiss on the head.

"Goodnight, Gizmo," He said, as he began to fell asleep, "see you in the morning."

Gizmo then let out a sweet yawn, before falling asleep with his new owner and friend.

Though while it looked like things would be smooth sailing, Gizmo's adventures with his pony friends were only beginning…

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Man, I hope you loved Gizmo's intro to his new friends, let see how well things go…**

 **Plus, I bet you were surprised to see a pony version of one of my fav Equestria Girls villains, Abacus Cinch, especially her taking the role of mean Mrs. Deagle from the Gremlins movie!**

 **When I was working on the story, I remembered in the first Gremlins movie, we were introduced to that terrible lady who threatened Billy and his dog, Barney, and when I remembered about Abacus Cinch (espeacilly her allergies to dogs, as explained by the human counterpart of Princess Candence), I thought that would be the perfect role!**

 **After all, both female characters were antagonists (Miss Deagle being a minor antagonist in the first Gremlins movie, while Miss Cinch was the primary antagonist in Friendship Games), they both have a dislike for dogs and they're hated by fans due to their cruel behavior to the protaginists, that's what I call a pretty good similarity!**

 **Stay tuned, friends, as Gizmo's time with the ponies will soon begin…**


	3. Mogwai Mingling

**My Little Gremlins**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Mogwai Mingling**

* * *

"Repeat after me: Spike."

"Spiky!"

"No, it's "Spike"!"

"Spiky!"

Twilight giggled a little as she heard what was happening, while she was catching up on some more of her reading.

It turns out, two days after getting him as a present, that Spike was trying to teach Gizmo on saying their names, since the Mogwai knew how to say 'Mogwai' and his own, he was trying to help him say the dragon's name and the others' names too.

Unfortunately, since the mogwai was like a little baby, it was able to "Spiky", instead of saying "Spike", like with a 'y' instead of 'e'.

"I told you, it's Spike!" the dragon cried out, not to harshly so he wouldn't upset it.

"Hoo." Owlowiscious hooted.

"Me! Spike!" the dragon said as he turned to the owl, "And I'm trying to get Gizmo to say it, too!"

"Hoo."

"Too! Not who!"

"Oh, Spike," Twilight said to her dragon friend, who was groaning a little at how hard it is for the Mogwai to say his name properly, "Gizmo's a baby, after all. Let him have time, and who knows, maybe he'll finally get it right soon."

"I suppose," Spike said, as he then turned to Twilight, "but it's quite cool that it's able to speak, that's why I wanted to see that I could get Gizmo to talk, that way my pet would be even more cooler than ever!"

Gizmo purred at that, while Twilight rolled her eyes a bit but smiled.

"Well, I suppose you're right about teaching it," Twilight said, as she then used her magic to bring up some of her books, including the one she was reading, and her reading glasses, "and guess school's going to be in session for this little guy."

Soon, many different books surrounded Twilight, Spike and Gizmo, as the two got to work.

Since while Twilight still lived in a castle, it was also still a library too, so there were plenty of different books for those in Ponyville to come by and borrow.

For Gizmo's cases, there were a few filly books that they used to help Gizmo with his reading.

Though at one time, Twilight got her share of struggle too.

"Twi-la!" Gizmo chirped.

"No, it's Twilight!" Twilight spoke out to the Mogwai, "Twi-Light!"

"Twi-la!"

Spike ended up laughing at that as Twilight groaned a little.

This was going to take a while.

* * *

 **Day 5 with Gizmo**

Since they were given the rule of not feeding it after Midnight, Twilight and Spike had to make sure that Gizmo wouldn't do anything to eat after that mentioned hour.

They decided to do a small test, as to have Gizmo come over to Pinkie's to spend the night, and make sure if Gizmo did eat something after midnight or not, by leaving out a big tray of cupcakes, which Mrs. Cake called them "Raspberry Swirl Surprises".

"Don't worry," Pinkie said, "I'll make sure it doesn't eat after midnight!"

Of course, when the two came back, they were surprised that Mr. and Mrs. Cake mentioned someone did eat the cupcakes after midnight… though it wasn't Gizmo, but Pinkie, as the pink pony revealed that even when she tried to see if he wanted some (though while eating most of it herself), he refused every offer (that and she was the only one with the icing around her muzzle, thus explaining the Raspberry icing).

So it was decided that it was ok that they didn't need to worry about Gizmo midnight snacking.

Though they decided to make sure Pinkie didn't eat a load of Raspberry Swirl Surprises after midnight (which according to Mr. Cake, she was doing bouncing contests to see if she can make a new world record every time she broke one… only to break her bed).

* * *

 **Day 7 with Gizmo**

Gizmo was having a small wonder around the castle once more, though while avoiding a few bright lights from the castle halls.

Until he saw Rainbow Dash in the library.

He noticed that he and the small Pegasus, Scootaloo, was with her, and they were busy reading a book.

Gizmo let out a small purr of curiosity, getting their attention.

"Oh, hey there, Gizmo!" Scootaloo said, as the Mogwai came up to them and looked to the book they were reading.

Rainbow looked down to the book also, and guessed the little guy was wondering what the book was.

"Oh, so you like to see what it is, do ya?" Rainbow said with a smile, as she lifted the book up, revealing the cover of a book that said 'Daring Do' on it.

"Daring… Do…" Gizmo said, trying to read it.

"Wow, Twilight was right about her and Spike giving you reading lessons!" Rainbow Dash said with amazement.

"Say," Scootaloo said as she thought of something, "maybe Gizmo would like to read some these with us!"

Rainbow caught on to what her little sister figure said, and looked to Gizmo and pointed to the book as she asked, "You wanting to read this?"

Gizmo nodded a little, curious about what or who Daring Do was.

"Sweet!" Rainbow said with giddiness, as she then turned to Scootaloo, "Squirt, go see if you can get the first book of the Daring Do series!"

"You got it, Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo said, as she looked some of the Daring Do books that were on the floor next to them.

"If you want to know about Daring Do, you gotta know from the very beginning!" Rainbow said, as Scootaloo with the first book, 'Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Statue' entitled on.

Gizmo cooed at this, as Rainbow tucked him under her wing, as she began reading the book to him and Scootaloo (who didn't mind reading the books again, as she had read them before with Rainbow).

Few hours later, Twilight and Spike came back to see Gizmo enjoying reading time with Rainbow.

"…And so the world was saved once again, thanks to Daring Do!" Rainbow Dash said, having finished another one of the Daring Do books.

"Daring Do! Daring Do!" Gizmo chanted with excitement, having enjoyed some of the books.

Seeing this, Spike looked to Twilight, who was a little worried about how this may affect Gizmo, what with the action moments from those stories, as he said, "Well, at least he's enjoying reading time more than ever."

* * *

 **Day 10 with Gizmo**

During her usual visits to Ponyvile from her home in the Everfree Forest, Zecora came to meet Gizmo.

"This is Mogwai is quite a surprise, for I've not seen any before with my eyes." Zecora stated with a rhyme, as she saw Gizmo, who gave her a chirp and a wave.

You really never saw a creature like this? Not even where you came from?" Starlight asked, as she was with Twilight to see the zebra.

"I've known Parasprites, Griffons, and Manticores too, but never, ever saw Mogwai in view." Zecora explained, "A creature like this may have came from so long ago, how ones like these came from, even I don't know."

Soon, after speading time with Gizmo, Zecora left, leaving the others surprised as not even Zecora knew anything about Mogwai.

"As much as I hate to ask," Rainbow said to Fluttershy, "do you think Discord might know anything about this little guy?"

"I'm not sure," Fluttershy replied, "I'm afraid that Discord is kind of away for a while, so there's no telling when he'll be back so he can sort out this situation."

"Guess it's best we wait for now," Starlight suggested, "I'm sure that by the time Discord comes back, he'll surely help out with this Mogwai."

* * *

 **Day 14 with Gizmo**

The little Mogwai had come with Spike and Starlight to visit Rarity, who was stitching out some dresses for Fluttershy, Starlight and Sweetie Belle to try on.

When they were there, Angel Bunny and Opal were there too, as they, like the other pets of the Mane 6, got along so well with Gizmo.

As always, Spike was being Rarity's assistant, while the fashion unicorn did her work.

While the fashion was all good, it was then that Gizmo began singing his song, and it was completely beautiful.

When hearing this, they believed that Gizmo was like a furry little angel.

"Aww, he's just so cute when he's singing, right Angel?" Fluttershy said, as she turned to her pet bunny, which he and Opal were busy listening to the song.

Sweetie Belle then got out an electric keyboard and placed it on Rarity's desk next to Gizmo (who was sitting on the desk during the outfit tryouts, as she said, "I've never heard a song quite like that before," she then asked the little creature with a smile, "could you show me which tunes to do it?"

Gizmo cooed as a reply, before singing one note at a time, Sweetie Belle following suite with the keyboard.

Then Gizmo did the full bit.

"Hmm, mmm… mm, mmm, mmmm, mmmm…" Gizmo sang, as that was how a Mogwai would sing.

Sweetie then copied the tune on the keyboard, though may had made a small mistake on the last note, in which Gizmo cutely shook his head a little as he pressed on the right key.

"Heh, very clever!" Spike said, seeing how well Gizmo was doing following his small lessons.

"Gizmo, darling," Rarity said, getting the Mogwai's attention, "I just want to say you are an absolute darling, that I made you this lovely bowtie."

She then used her magic to bring the bow and tied in on Gizmo, as the it looked lovely on him with the small gems that were stitched onto it, earning a purr of happiness from the Mogwai.

"Now you look so smashing like my little Spiky-Wikey." Rarity said, as she brought up a mirror to show Gizmo, as he looked quite happy with the bowtie on him, the others smiling.

Unfortunately, however, since they closed the curtains a bit, and had the desk lights on a bit, as well as the gems stuck on the bowtie, the reflection bounced a bit of small shine on Gizmo, who let out a squeal of panic as he stumbled over backwards, and into the small bin next to the desk.

The others realized what happened, and Spike instantly rushed to where Gizmo fell in, seeing his little feet shaking a little, and a squeaky voice crying out "Bright light!" was muffled within the scrapped paper in the bin.

"You okay, Gizmo?" Spike asked, as Fluttershy instantly got Gizmo out of the bin.

The Pegasus let out a small sigh of relieve, only to discover something, "Oh no." she said, "You've hurt yourself."

Sure enough, Gizmo had hurt his head upon landing in the bin, Fluttershy then turned to Rarity as she asked, "Do you have first aid?"

"Sure darling, it's in the bathroom." Rarity replied, before looking to Gizmo, "I'm so sorry, little Gizmo."

Gizmo chirped a little, as way of saying that it's alright, before Fluttershy flew to the bathroom, the Mogwai in her hoofs.

Soon they reached the bathroom and went inside.

"Ah! Bright light! Bright light!" Gizmo cried out, as Fluttershy realized that there were indeed lights on in the bathroom, in which she then went out of the bathroom for a second to turn off the lights, they came back in.

Once she got Gizmo on the counter by the sink, she opened the draws to get the first aid kit.

"Don't worry, Gizmo, it's okay." Fluttershy said to Gizmo, who was whimpering from the bump on his, "I remember most of my animal friends having a boo-boo as well."

"Boo-boo." Gizmo sniffed, "Boo-boo."

Fluttershy then placed the band-aid carefully on Gizmo, and then put another bandage around his head, "There you go, Gizmo, it'll get better soon."

She then gave Gizmo a soft kiss on the head, though while sniffing, Gizmo let out a small chirp as way of say 'thank you'.

Spike, Starlight and the unicorn sisters looked to the scene, as it cheered them up a bit, knowing that Gizmo would get better soon.

* * *

For some time, in following days, Gizmo got along very well with the other ponies, especially the fillies and colts.

The pegasi were careful on their weather schedules when Gizmo is around, so they made sure rain times were set carefully to avoid the Mogwai getting wet.

Everypony were all quite surprised about Gizmo's manners, as he was polite, kind, and even never begged or asked for something to eat when it was after midnight.

The pets got well with Gizmo too, as they made friends with the Mogwai during their pony/pet play dates with their owners.

Gizmo even called them by names he said, 'Woof woof' for Winona, 'Meow meow' for Opal, 'Bun-bun' for Angel, 'Hoo-hoo-hoo' for Owlowicious, and 'tanky' for Tank… Gizmo kind of knew how to saw Gummy's name, but at times he called him 'Toothless'.

The Crusaders had fun with Gizmo, while they obeyed the rules also, as they played dress-up, read with him and even played save games to play with him.

Twilight, Starlight, Moon Dancer and even Zecora enjoyed spending time with Gizmo, all the while writing things about Mogwai, since, according to Princesses Celestia and Luna, the libraries in Canterlot oddly enough didn't have anything about them.

Gizmo would even learn a few things too, as he began enjoying reading comics with Spike, and even watch some TV as well.

Things were going quite well with Gizmo and his new friends… maybe even his new family…

Some time later, it was that time again as it was two weeks until Heart's Warming, and most of Ponyville were decorating their homes.

At Twilight's castle, the Crusaders had just finished another bit of Twilight Time.

"Can you believe that tomorrow will be the last of school?!" Scootaloo said, looking forward to spending the holidays, "I have so much planned for what I like to do with Rainbow, there's skiing, ice skating, tobogoning…"

"Yeah, but don't forget, Miss Cheerilie said we can bring something for all of us to do if we like," Apple Bloom said, "what do you think we should bring?"

It was then that Sweetie Belle saw Gizmo and Spike, watching an old adventure film together.

"Be careful, Reggie, it looks impossible to take on!" the female character said to her love interest.

"Marian, my dear, nothing is impossible, as long as you believe." The male protagonist said, as he then got into a racing kart and later, he took part of a race against the main baddie.

"Vroom-vroom!" Gizmo said, before pretending to be racing in a car himself, as he began making racing noises, while Spike chuckled a little at Gizmo's fascination.

While they continued watching the film, Sweetie Belle got an idea and approached the two.

"Hey, Spike!" Sweetie Belle said, getting the dragon's attention.

"Oh, hey, Sweetie Belle," Spike replied, "what's up?"

"Nothing much," the young unicorn answered, "I just wanted to ask you something…"

"What's that?" Spike said.

"Well," Sweetie Belle as she asked, "would it be alright if we bring Gizmo into school with us to show the others?"

Spike as surprised a bit at that, but then looked to Gizmo with a little bit of concern as he said, "I don't know…"

"Don't worry, Spike," Sweetie stated, "we all remember the rules, and we'll be extra careful, and we'll tell the others to do the same."

Spike looked back to Sweetie Belle as she added, "And, if you like, you can come too to show them."

The dragon thought about that for a moment, before looking back to Gizmo as he asked his little pet, "What do you think, Giz, want to meet the other kids at school?"

Gizmo chirped at that, seeing that as a sign that he wanted to come, Spike smiled as he said, "If Gizmo likes to come, then I guess it will be alright."

He then got up as he then explained to Sweetie and the other crusaders (who had came in to see what was happening), "Just remember that I'll be keeping an eye on this guy, and you should too, in case he accidentally gets into trouble."

The crusaders nodded in agreement as Spike went off to tell Twilight, while Gizmo and the three fillies smiled at each other with excitement.

They believed that nothing would go wrong at school tomorrow… would it?


	4. H2-Uh-Oh! Don't Add Water!

**My Little Gremlins**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: H2-Uh-Oh! Don't Add Water!**

* * *

Twilight stated that while the kids could see Gizmo, it would be best that they meet him at the castle.

So sure enough, after some nice Heart's Warming games were played and stories were told or watched, the fillies and colts, along with their teacher, were lead by Spike and the Crusaders, as they entered the castle to head to the library, where Gizmo was reading one of the books Twilight had left him on the table.

Twilight and Starlight had gone out to help the others with some Heart's Warming shopping, as Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Flurry Heart and Sunburst were coming over for the holidays.

While they were out, the school fillies, their teacher and Spike went through the castle; it was perfectly decorated for Heart's Warming

As Gizmo was enjoying the book, he heard some voices coming into the library, feeling a little shy, he hid behind one of he book piles.

As the group came up to the table, Spike turned to them as he said, "Alright, everypony, just remember to be nice, quiet and friendly to him, it's his first time meeting so be gentle."

After a series of nods form the students, he turned back to the pile as he called his pet out, "Come on out, Gizmo," he said, "it's okay, just some new friends to say hi to."

Soon, Gizmo slowly stepped out, a shy smile on his face, as he waved hello.

"Aww." Most of the school fillies said as they saw him, surprised at how cute Gizmo was.

"Is that the 'Mogwai' thing you and Sweetie Belle talked about?" Tender Taps asked, as he came along because Apple Bloom invited him to see Gizmo.

"You bet," Apple Bloom replied, before turning to Diamond Tiara, "what do you think of him?"

"I have to admit," Diamond Tiara said to her friend, "he looks so amazing, and so cute to add!"

She then gave Gizmo a small wave, and the Mogwai did one back in return.

Featherweight looked to the Mogwai as he said, "Hey little guy, try blinking your eyes."

As the little Pegasus blinked his, Gizmo blinked his eyes in return too.

"This is so amazing," Button Mash exclaimed, as he looked at the creature, "he almost looks like one of the pocket creatures from one of my games!"

"Where do you think we can get one of those?" Peppermint Twist asked Spike.

"I don't know," Spike replied, "this is the only one I've seen."

"And Ah don't think the shop that Starlight and the others went to have anymore where Gizmo came from, Twist." Apple Bloom said to one of her old friends.

"Well, I wish that there were more of them, they're just so cute!" Diamond Tiara said to Apple Bloom, who nodded a little in agreement, along with the others.

Then a knock came from the door, getting everyponies attention, and there, carrying with her mailbag, was Derpy Hooves.

"Hi, little fillies!" she said, "Sorry about coming in, I was just here to collect Dinky when I heard that there's a cute little guy here."

"He's right there, mommy." Dinky said, as she pointed to Gizmo.

Derpy carefully walked up to where everypony was, and was amazed to see him.

Spike then placed a Heart's Warming hat on him (yes, we all know that Heart's Warming is like Christmas, so I thought that they both have the same hats), making the Mogwai look even sweeter to look at.

"He looks so precious." Derpy said with a smile.

"And that's not all," Sweetie Belle said, "he can sing too!"

"Really, Sweetie Belle?" Cheerilee asked.

"You bet," Spike replied, as he looked to Gizmo, "C'mon, Giz, don't be shy."

With that, Gizmo did his sweet little song, soothing everypony in the room as the enjoyed the song of the Mogwai (as what Sweetie Belle, Fluttershy and Spike decided to call it).

"Is it okay for Dinky to hold him?" Derpy asked.

"If that's alright with Spike." Cheerilee said, as she and Derpy looked to the young dragon.

"Sure, I don't see why not, he's really liking you all." Spike said with a smile.

With that Derpy moved forward to reach for Gizmo… only to bump into the table as it shook, causing a vase (that was on a small stand on the table) to fall forward… spilling water on Gizmo!

As the water splashed on him from the back, Gizmo let out a squeal as he fell on his front, his hat falling off him!

"Gizmo!" cried Spike, as Sweetie Belle helped by putting the vase down on the floor.

"Is he alright?" Dinky asked.

"I think so…" Scootaloo said with worry and concern.

"What was in the vase?" Featherweight asked.

"Nothing, it was just water…" Spike started to say, until his eyes widened in shock as he remembered what not to do, "Water! We're not supposed to get him wet!"

As the crusaders were shocked about this, Gizmo kept squealing, almost as if he was in pain, so hard that most of the ponies began trying to cover their ears.

"Why's he making that noise?!" Snips asked, his hoofs in his ears.

"Make it stop!" Snails cried out, as his ears felt soar from the loud squealing.

As soon as Gizmo's squealing tuned down a little into hurtful grunts, something suddenly went pop from Gizmo, and landed on the table.

Next to where Gizmo was, shocking the group, a little ball a fluff was placed on the table!

"Whoa…" most of the fillies said.

"Eww… what is that?" Diamond Tiara asked as she cringed.

"I don't know." Apple Bloom replied.

As they took a closer look, they thought it was crazy, but they thought they saw the bit of fluff… breathing.

"Is it alive?" Dinky asked.

"I… I don't know…" Spike then replied, as the fluff slowly grew a little, while wriggling and breathing a little.

As most of the group stood back, the fluff became a fluff ball as it got bigger.

POP!

Another bit of fluff landed next to the first, growing one.

POP!

POP!

Two more appeared.

POP!

Then another.

POP!

Then a sixth landed next to the batch, as the little fluff balls wriggled, breathed and grew like the first one.

The group was too shocked for words for the moment, until the most shocking thing happened.

The fluff balls slowly began to unfold, revealing themselves… as Mogwai!

Spike, the crusaders, Diamond Tiara and the rest had either wide eyes, opened mouths or both as they saw what was happening in front of them.

Each of the Mogwai were slowly finished unfolding themselves, even began to chirp and yawn, the latter almost like they were waking up.

These Mogwai were a little like Gizmo, however, most of them came in different colors, such as brown, white, black and/or blackish grey, and that there were a few little features on them that stood them out.

While four of the Mogwai had the same color of brown and white (the color patterns being a little different and/or the same), while the three had a different or same shape, the fourth (which was also the first to be born from Gizmo) had one little feature it's head, a white tuft of white fur, looking like a Mohawk.

One Mogwai had different color fur, being white, black and grey-brown, with short and small ears, big lips and a more-or-less ape-like face, looking like it was grumpy or something.

And the sixth Mogwai (being the last to be born) also had a different fur color, as it was white, light-brown and black, and the features on it was a set of buckteeth, and it's ears looked like they were a little droopy.

After the Mogwai were born, looking around, and making squeaky sounds and chirps, the group had a good look at them, still amazed at what they saw.

"1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6 new ones?!" Pipsqueak said in surprise, as he counted out the newborn batch.

"So sweet!" Snips and Snails said in sync, as they were amazed at what they saw.

"I know it's not the time to ask but…" Twist said as she turned to Spike and Apple Bloom, "now do you think I could have one?"

"Ah don't know, Twist…" Apple Bloom replied, unsure after what had happened.

"Aww, look," Silver Spoon spoke up as she looked to the Mogwai with the stripe… who also seemed to have a sneering grin on it's face, as she came close to tickle it under it's chin, "that one's got a cute little stripe on it's head! Hi cutie."

But as she got closer, as she brought the tip of her hoof to it to give it a tickle, the Mogwai let out a small, quick growl… before nearly nipping Silver Spoon's hooftip off with it's small but sharp teeth!

As a panicked Silver Spoon jumped back at alarm at what almost happened, the other Mogwai let out little giggles at this (the bucktoothed one let out, what sounded like, a somewhat stupid-sounding laugh while the grumpy like one let out smug 'Heh').

"Isn't this incredible?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yeah," Sweetie Belle replied, "and they're just so adorable!"

"I suppose so…" Silver Spoon said, still a little startled after what one of them nearly did.

"I've never seen such cuties!" Derpy exclaimed, "They almost like how Dinky was when she was born!"

"Mooom…" Dinky said, rolling her eyes a little.

"I must say, Spike," Cheerilee said as she turned to the little dragon, quite amazed about the new batch of born Mogwai, "your pet is quite extraordinary."

"Thanks, I guess…" Spike said, though while he was looking at the new Mogwai, he was more concerened about Gizmo, as he noticed as the minute the new Mogwai were born, he noticed that Gizmo wasn't quite excited, amazed or happy seeing the new batch as the others were, as he had a sad, worried look on his face, as he then let out a miserable sigh.

"What's the matter, Gizmo…?" Spike said to Gizmo, as he looked on to his little pet.

'Wonder what's got him so depressed?' he thought to himself.

* * *

 **Much later…**

Twilight, Starlight and their friends had heard that Shining Armor, Cadnece, Flurry Heart and Sunburst had arrived on an early train during their Heart's Warming shopping.

Having picked them up once they arrived, they all headed over to Twilight's castle.

"I must say that I wish I could borrow your little Mogwai friend, Twilight," Trixie said, as she was with the others during the Heart's Warming shopping, "he could make a perfect role for a rabbit out of the hat trick."

"Maybe," Twilight said as she rolled her eyes a little, "but since that your performances would feature bright fireworks, I doubt that Gizmo would enjoy being part of the show."

As they were nearing the entrance, they saw Filthy Rich and Spoiled Rich approaching the castle too.

"Hey there," Rainbow Dash said, getting the couple's attention, "you must be Filthy Rich and Spoiled Rich, right?"

"Please, I prefer just Rich, thank you." Filthy Rich said with a smile.

"So, what are you doing here?" Twilight asked.

"Well, since you've asked," Spoiled Rich exclaimed, "we've come to collect Diamond Tiara, and we've got word that she and her… friends (I suppose)… are having fun at your castle."

"Oh, yeah," Twilight said, as she remembered, "I allowed Spike and the crusaders to show Gizmo to the other school fillies, I bet that they getting along so well."

As they all entered the castle, they saw Spike coming around the corner, and to spot Twilight and the others as he said, "Scootaloo, I'm glad you're back with more to-Twilight?!"

"Hey, Spike," Twilight said, "you look a little surprised to see us, has anything happened while we were out?"

"Uh… oh, no! Nothing happened!" Spike fibbed, a little nervously, "Everything is a-okay here!"

Just then, Scootaloo came in on her scooter, with a red wagon of toys behind it, "Hey Spike," she cried out as she passed the others, "here are the toys, gotta go fast and give them the games to play!"

"Spike," Twilight said, acting suspicious, "what's going on?"

Letting out a sigh, Spike confessed, "Okay, I'm sorry. As you all know, the others and me are doing our best. There's a problem with the Mogwai."

"Oh, don't worry, it's alright," Sunburst said, "I'm sure that whatever's wrong with him, Gizmo will get better in no time."

"Well, that's the thing… you see…" Spike said, as he then held onto his breath before revealing, closing his eyes, "it multiplies with water."

As he said that, he opened his eyes, revealing Twilight, Starlight, Sunburst and the others with stunned looks (especially as Sunburst's glasses slid a bit to the tip of his snout), the Cystaller then asking, as he brought the glasses back up), "Come again?"

* * *

It was quite a site to be seen for the others.

As they looked, they saw, on one if the tables, six new Mogwai, who were seemingly enjoying themselves.

The one with the stripe was playing a mini arcade console; the bucktoothed Mogwai was cutely hitting the grumpy-looking one with a Heart's Warming tree decoration (which looked like a Heart's Warming cracker), much to the latter's possible annoyance, one Mogwai was seemingly playing with another one, trying to play piggyback, as the other was trying to scurry around looking for something to play with, and the sixth was enjoying playing around with the streams, decorations, small toys and wrapping paper.

"See what I mean?" Spike said as he showed the group.

Everypony were in shock to see these new Mogwai as they couldn't believe their eyes.

"I don't believe it!" Filthy Rich finally spoke, quite amazed, while his wife had a raised eyebrow look, but still surprised.

"All that from water?!" Starlight said as she gestured to the new batch, while looking to Spike, "They got wet?"

"That's right, just from plain water." Spike said, as he looked to the little ones.

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, on the other hoof, were very much giddy with excitement, for Fluttershy seeing so many new cute Mogwai, and for Pinkie having new furry friends to play with beside Gizmo.

"I can't believe they're so cute all together!" Fluttershy said, "I'm so excited I could just scream with joy!"

With that, she took a deep breath before letting out a scream… a very quite one, before smiling back to the Mogwai.

"I know," Pinkie said, agreeing with Fluttershy, "we should have done this sooner! Quick! Let's see if we can get them wet again and get some more cutie Mogwai!"

"I don't know, Pinkie, it's not such a good idea." Spike said, as he explained with a sigh, "Maybe, not right now, this is just… just not a good time at the moment."

Spike then looked to Gizmo, as he was playing his song through a toy trumpet-like kazoo, with the Mane Six's pets by his side (as they were brought along with their owners during their busy day).

"What's up, Spike?" Starlight asked the little dragon.

"I don't know, Starlight," Spike said, as he looked back to both Gizmo and the new batch, "it's just… the new guys aren't a lot like Gizmo…"

"The one with the stripe seems to be the leader." He said as he pointed out the Mogwai with the stripe on it's head.

"You know," Fluttershy said, "I think that's a pretty good name for the little guy: Stripe. Stripe the Mogwai."

"That is so adorable!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed, as she heard the name choice.

"Ooh! Great idea!" Pinkie said as she looked to the other Mogwai.

"I think we should call that one Lenny," she said as she pointed to the bucktoothed Mogwai, "that will be George," she said about the grumpy-looking Mogwai, "This one, we'll name Haskins," she said as she pointed to the Mogwai that looked a little chubby, "And those two can be Clorr and Branch!" she said as gestured to the last two.

The others looked at her a bit, as Rainbow Dash asked, "You certain about those names, Pinkie?"

"Well, duh," Pinkie said with a smile, "after all, besides Stripe, those first four names for them are canon after all!"

The others were a little baffled by what she said, until Filthy Rich spoke up.

"You know what?" he asked.

"What's that, Mr. Rich?" Twilight said as she turned to him.

"I think this could be the perfect gift to have for Heart's Warming!" Filthy said, with an idea look on his face, "I bet every filly would want one of these. They might even replace the dog as the family pet!"

Winona looked up in surprise about what Filthy Rich said, until Applejack calmed her down.

"Heh, don't you worry, Winona, me and Apple Bloom would never replace you." She said, as this calmed the dog down a little, though still looked concerned.

"Something bugging you, Spiky-Wikey?" Rarity asked the little dragon.

Spike let out a sigh as he explained, "It's just that… while I know you guys are excited to see these new guys, Gizmo is the only one who isn't quite happy to see them, and as I said, they don't seem to like him either."

"Oh, don't worry," Fluttershy said, "I'm sure that they'll get along well with him, after all, they did grew from him."

She then walked over to Gizmo, and then looked to the other Mogwai as she called them out.

"Hey, new ones," she said, getting their attention, "would you like to hear Gizmo play?"

With that, she gave Gizmo a small nod, telling him that he should play, though still unsure, Gizmo did just that.

Gizmo's playing got the other Mogwai's interests a bit… until Stripe grunted a gurgle… and then spat at Gizmo!

While spit didn't hit Gizmo, it landed on the floor and bits of it went on Gizmo's trumpet, as Gizmo, the pets and Fluttershy were appalled at what the Mogwai did, as Stripe let out a mischievous little giggle, the other Mogwai following after.

"Stripe!" Fluttershy said, "That was not nice! Say sorry to Gizmo."

Stripe looked to Gizmo, but instead of saying sorry, he said with a mischievous grin, "Gizmo Caca!"

"I don't think that sounded like an apology, Fluttershy," Spike said to the disappointed Pegasus, as he came up to Gizmo and then looked to Stripe, "and what do you have to say for yourself?"

Stripe looked to the little dragon… and then spat on him to!

"Na Na!" Stripe taunted, before doing a raspberry at Spike.

Seeing this, Gizmo felt even more miserable.

Fluttershy let out a small sigh, before looking to Spike, "I'm… sure that Stripe would be much better after a few lessons, Spike."

"Maybe make that a lot of lessons…" Spike said to her, as Stripe, pleased at what he did, continued playing on his toy, while the Mogwai continued what they were doing.

"You know," Shining Armor said, "if it's alright, Cadence and I might take on off your hoofs, if that's okay with you, Twily. Flurry Heart would love to have one to play with back at the Crystal Empire."

Twilight had a small thought about that, then looked back to her brother and sister-in-law, "I suppose that could work."

Diamond Tiara looked to Stripe and thought.

'I wonder if I could look after Stripe?' she thought to herself, 'Maybe then, he wouldn't be so unfriendly…'

"You see," Filthy spoke up to the others, "even the royal family wanting one for a pet, this could be big. Just think about it, Mogwai: the Perfect Pet for Heart's Warming."

"I know that I'll look forward to having one!" Pinkie said with a grin.

"Me too." Fluttershy said.

"I suppose that it might work, honey." Spoiled Rich said, as a small smile came up a little on her husband's idea.

"You bet, sweetie," Filthy Rich said, as he and the others looked back to the Mogwai, "This could really be the big one."

The only ones who were not sure, were Spike, Gizmo and the pets, as the latter were not happy seeing Stripe being mean to they new friend.

Spike and Gizmo looked to each other, the little dragon wondering if, maybe, the other Mogwai might settle down soon…

* * *

 **Later on, that night…**

It was all quite inside the castle.

As Twilight, Spike, Starlight, Gizmo and their houseguests were asleep, dreaming dreams without care.

Of course, as before, Gizmo was sleeping with Spike, as earlier on before what had happened, Rarity and Fluttershy made a lovely bed for Gizmo to sleep on, but when the new Mogwai came, Gizmo was kicked out of his bed by, you guessed it, Stripe.

Before they went to sleep, Gizmo tried to get his bed back, but Stripe kept pushing him out, taunting "Gizmo Caca!" as he did.

So, Gizmo decided to sleep with his owner again, which Spike gladly agreed, felling sorry for Gizmo loosing his bed.

As the night went on peacefully, Spike's room was filled with small snores from the Mogwai, both Gizmo and the new batch.

Lenny was sleeping on George (who sounded like he was grumbling while sleeping).

Haskins, Clorr and Branch were snoozing in their respective sleeping boxes.

While Stripe was enjoying the bed that was actually meant for Gizmo… until he opened up an eyelid with a grin.

* * *

Shining Armor, Cadence and Flurry Heart were sharing a bedroom, with the baby being in a baby crib, next to her parent's bed, so that way the parents would be there if the baby needed them.

As they slept, Shining and Cadence heard Flurry Heart crying.

"I think it's your turn, dear." Cadence tiredly said.

"Okay." Shining Armor said with a yawn as he looked to Flurry Heart's crib… only to find it open and empty!

"What the-where's Flurry Heart?!" Shining cried, as Cadence looked in shock that their child was gone, yet they still heard her.

With help from Twilight, Starlight and Sunburst (Spike still asleep at the moment), they looked around, until, when looking in the lounge, Twilight opened the door… and saw Flurry Heart, wrapped from the waist with tree lights and dangling from the tree, still crying!

"Flurry Heart?!" she cried out.

This got Spike awake with a jolt, as he heard Twilight and rushed off to see what's happened (without waking Gizmo)… unaware that the blankets of Stripes bed rustled a little, showing Stripe letting out a silent, mischievous giggle as he went back to sleep…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Uh-oh! The first batch of trouble is born, along with the troublesome Stripe!**

 **For some of you who know of the Gremlins comics, Clorr was the name of the Mogwai/Gremlin from the comics, so I decided to use that for this story.**

 **Plus, Lenny and George from Gremlins 2 appeared in the chapter, as I said, there will be elements from both films (and don't worry… for now, Daffy and Mohawk will be here soon).**

 **But for now, wishing you all a Merry Christmas and Heart's Warming to all!**


	5. New Batch and Old Friends

**My Little Gremlins**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: New Batch and Old Friends**

* * *

"I still can't understand how Flurry Heart got tangled up on that tree?"

That was what was on Twilight's mind as she said that, early in the morning, since everypony else was awake right now a bit.

After getting a very upset Flurry Heart down from the tree, Twilight and Flurry Heart were her lots of attention and cuddles to cheer her up, even giving the foal her favourite toy snail, Whammy.

"I made sure everything was locked up tight," Starlight stated, as she and Sunburst where helping checking on Flurry to see if they were any bruises when the foal was tangled up by the lights, "I just don't see how Flurry got up the tree."

"Did you know who got you up there, Flurry?" Twilight asked her little niece, only to responded with a sniffled shake of the foal's head.

"You don't suppose that Cinch pony did this, do you?" Sunburst asked.

"That's ridiculous," Twilight stated, "Cinch may be not nice, she wouldn't go far to do something like that."

"Other than she threatened your friends, their sisters and pets a while back." Starlight reminded her friend with half opened eyes.

"Yeah, I guess that's a little true…" Twilight said.

"A little true?" Starlight said to Twilight, giving her a look, "Ever since that incident at Town hall, she's been threatening Spike, your friends and their sisters, as well having a threatening eye on their pets for sometime."

"But I'm afraid I may have to agree with Twilight a little, Starlight," said Sunburst, "we mustn't point hoofs at nopony, even Abacus Cinch."

"Didn't Rainbow Dash did some harsh pranks like this a while back while I was away?" Starlight asked.

"Yeah," Twilight said, only to state, "but that was only once on Fluttershy, and she learned her lesson then, there's no way she would do it again, especially on Flurry."

Shining Armor then looked around as he asked, "Where's Spike, anyway?"

"Oh, he's a little busy sorting out with the Mogwai." Twilight explained.

As the group came into Twilight and Spike's room, they saw Spike checking up with Gizmo and the new batch that were born yesterday.

"How's things going with the Mogwai, Spike?" Twilight asked.

"A bit fine," Spike said, "Though they are still a little hype as they were befor-ow!"

The last part of the sentence got cut off, as Stripe threw one of the small toys at him, resulting in Spike to give the grinning Mogwai a scolding look.

"Stripe! What do you say about that?" Spike said sternly.

"Na Na!" Stripe taunted, before letting raspberry at him again.

Ignoring Stripe's misbehavior there, Twilight looked to the other Mogwai as she said, "I still can't believe that they can multiply with water!"

"Did you manage to find anything about them at the Crystal Empire, Sunburst?" Starlight asked her old friend, as she and Twilight looked to him.

"Afraid not, Starlight," Sunburst replied, "there have been no records on anything about the Mogwai, or where they came from."

As the three began to think of someway to learn of the Mogwai, Spike spoke up his thoughts.

"How about Doctor Whooves?" he said, "Derpy's usually told us that he has a knack for mysterious discoveries and strange things like that."

"That could be a great idea, Spike," Twilight said, only for her to get hit a bit by another toy from one of the new batch Mogwai, "of course, later on, we'll need to sort out what to do the extra mouths to feed, too."

"Okay," Starlight said, "once we get everyone together, we'll discuss what to do with the other Mogwai. Though I'm sure it won't be that bad."

While discussing what to do, Gizmo went up to Flurry Heart (who was put down by her parents), giving her a pat on the cheek, letting her know that everything will be okay.

But he then heard a raspberry, as he turned to see a sneaky grin on Stripe's face, and then looked back to Flurry, who looked upset at the creepy grin the Mohawk Mogwai was giving out, indicating the good Mogwai who was responsible for what happened last.

* * *

 **Later, on the way to Doctor Whooves' house…**

After picking up one of the Mogwai, Branch, to take with them, Twilight and Spike headed off to where Doctor Whooves lived, carrying the box that had the Mogwai in it.

As they walked, they crossed paths with a unicorn stallion, who had turquoise fur with a brown mane and a cutie mark of a beaker with glasses on it.

"Hello there," he said, "are you two here to see Doctor Whooves as well?"

"That's right, mister…?" Spike replied, while asked the stallion for his name.

"Specs," he replied, "Beaker Specs. I'm just on my way to see my old friend to see if he liked to come over to Canterlot to meet up with my other co-workers."

It was then that they saw Derpy come by to the Doctor's house, as the Pegasus spotted them approaching the house.

"Hey, Twilight, Spike! Hi there, Doctor Specs!" the walled-eyed pony called out.

"Hey, Derpy," Twilight said, "is Doctor Whooves around?"

"Oh, yes, he's a bit busy in his… special workshop." Derpy explained, "Follow me."

As they walked to where Derpy was taking them, she turned to Twilight and Spike, "I just want to say again, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday."

"That's all right, Derpy," Twilight stated, "besides, that little mistake gave way to interesting discovery."

"That's also why we needed to see Doctor Whooves." Twilight added.

"Interesting discovery?" Beaker Specs asked.

"Oh, you'll see when we show you." Spike explained to him.

Soon, Derpy lead them to the back of the doctor's house, and towards a blue box, which said 'Police Public Call Box' on it.

Derpy knocked on the door as she called out, "Doctor!"

Suddenly, a small explosion a cured inside, causing the box to shake a little, while giving the others a little jump, until Doctor Whooves came out, coughing and spluttering as a bit of smoke poured out a little from the box.

"Are you okay, Doctor?" Derpy asked, a little worried.

"All good, (cough) my dear assistant," Doctor Whooves said, coughing a little, "although, as it turns out, it's not a really good idea to roast marshmallows with a dragon's flame (he was rather cross when he woke up, too)…"

The stallion then looked to see the company they had, recognizing the first at an instant, "Hey there, Beaker! I see you've come down from Canterlot to see me?"

"Indeed, old friend," replied Beaker with a smile, "and I've been wondering to ask if it would be alright for you come over to meet our old work friends."

Doctor Whooves chuckled as he said, "Beaker, my good fellow, I would be delighted to come!"

"Would it be alright for me to come along as well, Doc?" Derpy asked.

"Derpy, my dear," the time stallion said, "I would always be delighted to have you aboard."

Spike then coughed up to get their attention, as Doctor Whooves turned to realize others were there.

"Oh, sorry about that, Princess Twilight, Spike," he said, "how are things with you?"

"All good, thank you." Twilight replied, as Spike stepped up.

"And have we got something cool to show you!" he said, as he showed them the box that the Mogwai was in.

This in triggered the Doctor and his old friend, as their eyebrows raised, while Derpy looked to them with a grin.

* * *

 **Later…**

"…And they cannot be allowed so much of the sunlight." Twilight said to the Doctor and Beaker, as she explained about the Mogwai to them (and Derpy, as she only saw Gizmo the first time a bit), from how she and Spike got Gizmo and why there were no records written about them in the libraries (though Twilight was starting to write one up a bit about them).

"Quite interesting." Doctor Whooves said, as he looked to Branch who was still in the box, but the lid open for all to see.

"And that's not all about these little ones when I saw them." Derpy said to the doctor.

"Really?" Beaker asked.

"Oh yeah," Spike said, as Twilight got a small dab of water in a dropper, then carefully let a small drop of water onto the Mogwai, "watch this."

"Uh oh." The little Mogwai chirped, until it squeaked as soon as the water drop made contact with it.

The two stallions looked a little curious about it, until a familiar bubbling sound came from the creature, until…

POP!

A small ball of fur popped right out of the Mogwai, out of the box and landed on the table, as the group watched as the little fur ball slowly began to open up to reveal itself as a new Mogwai.

The new Mogwai was curious and intrigued to it's new surroundings with it's cute curious eyes.

Twilight, Spike and Derpy looked to the two stallions, as they were amazed by the fascination.

"Great whickering stallions!" Whooves said in amazement, "Now this is absolutely extraordinary."

"Indeed…" Beaker said in wonderment, then had a small thought before turning to Twilight and Spike, "if it's alright with you two," he said, "I like to keep one of them to take back with me, run a few tests on them."

Spike and Twilight looked to each other, as the latter looked to Beaker as she said, "I don't see why not. Just remember about what we said that they need plenty of care to them."

"Sure thing, I'll make sure of that." Beaker said, as they looked back to the two Mogwai, as the newborn knocked on the box, while Branch knocked back from inside, as both cutely called out 'hello' to each other.

* * *

 **Later on, back at the castle…**

As soon as they got back to the castle, Spike wondered if Gizmo was around.

"Gizmo?" he called out, "Are you here?"

It was then that Sweetie Belle popped up.

"Hey, Spike! Hi, Twilight!" she said, as she galloped up to him and Twilight.

"Sweetie Belle? What are you doing here?" Twilight asked.

"You got to see something pretty cool!" Sweetie Belle explained, as she led them to the lounge, where Shining Armor, Cadance, Flurry Heart, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Gizmo were.

"Hey guys," Spike said, "what is it that's quite interesting?"

"It's actually something you might like, Spike." Shining explained, as he activated the gramophone, which some pop music by Sapphire Shores started playing.

Instantly recognizing the music, Gizmo let out a happy chirp as he started dancing.

Twilight and Spike were quite amazed as they saw Gizmo let out a few cute moves, dancing to the beat, while the crusaders bobbed their heads to it.

"He really likes this music?" Twilight asked.

"It's one of his favorites," Cadance explained, "and watch this."

She then used her magic to lift the gramophone's arm up, then put it down for the next bit of music to play.

Gizmo heard the next but of music and moved to the beat on that, almost like a real dancer as he chirped to the beat.

Gizmo then ended the dance with a small spin, resulting in the crusaders to clap their hoofs, as they loved the dance.

"That was real good, Gizmo!" Spike said with a smile, as Gizmo walked up to give him a hug.

"Spiky!" Gizmo chirped happily.

The only one who didn't like it was Stripe, who was watching from the corner of the doorway while no one was looking, seeing the others loving Gizmo, he stick his tongue out before waddling away.

"So, how did the trip to Doctor Whooves go?" Cadance asked.

"It went very well, thanks," Twilight replied, "though, while the doctor didn't have any Intel nor information about the Mogwai either, we allowed him, Derpy and his friend Beaker to do a few tests on one."

"So which one should we give them?" Shining Armor asked.

"Well… you see," Twilight confessed, "we showed them how they multiply, so we allowed them to take the newborn with them."

"But at least we'll be able to see some results once the tests are done, right?" Spike spoke up, hoping to show them the bright side.

"I suppose that is for the best." Shining said.

"We also like to let you know that the others are on their way to sort out what to do with the other Mogwai." Said Cadance as she looked to the two.

"Alright then," Twilight spoke, "time to see how this will turn out."

* * *

Afterwards, Twilight's friends had arrived, as well brought some of their pets with them (as Rainbow had put Tank to sleep for his hibernation).

"So, any idea on who to take with them?" Twilight asked her friends, as while they were talking, the mane six's pets were with the other Mogwai, though getting along well with Gizmo.

"Ah know that you like us to help, Twi," Applejack said, "but I must have you know that we do have a pet already, as much as Apple Bloom and I like to, we have to decline. Sorry."

This made Apple Bloom a little upset on that.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Applejack," Rarity added, "as seeing how Opal didn't like most of the new ones when they came, it would be catastrophic if I had one at my house."

Sweetie Belle sadly nodded on what her sister said, while she wanted to have a Mogwai like Apple Bloom was, they both knew that Winona and Opal didn't see eye to eye very well with the new batch, strangely practically Stripe.

"I'll be happy to take Haskins if you want," said Pinkie as she spoke up, "I bet that Pound, Pumpkin and Gummy would love having him around!"

Fluttershy then spoke up, "I just don't know were ether to take Lenny or George. They're both just adorable." She said as she looked to the two Mogwai, as Lenny was stacking some blocks, only for them to fall on top of George.

"Why not take both?" Pinkie suggested.

Fluttershy was awed at the idea of that, "Oh, that would be wonderful!"

She then stopped as she looked to Rainbow, "Um, unless, you would like either-"

"No thanks, I'm all good." Rainbow Dash replied.

"And if it's all right, Twily," said Shining Armor, "Cadance and I could take one of the remaining three off your hoofs if you like."

"Well, I'll think on that." Twilight said, until a knocking came from the lounge entrance, as Diamond Tiara, wrapped in a nice scarf, was there.

"Hey, Diamond Tiara," Apple Bloom said, "what y'all doing here?"

"Oh, nothing much," Diamond Tiara said, as she approached the group and her friends, "just wanted to see what was going on, that's all."

"We were just trying to figure out what to do with the other Mogwai here," Scootaloo said, as she pointed to the new Mogwai nearby next to the pets, "seeing as Spike has Gizmo to take care of."

As they were talking, Stripe spotted Diamond Tiara and waddled a little to her, which caught the filly's attention.

"Oh, hey there," Diamond Tiara said, as she approached the little Mogwai, "you must be Stripe. You are just the cutest ever."

She gave Stripe a small stroke on his head, as the others watched while the striped Mogwai let out a purr.

"I think Stripe is getting to like you, Diamond Tiara." Fluttershy said.

"I guess so," said Diamond Tiara, as she looked to the others, "isn't he just so sweet?"

Though while they weren't looking, Stripe stuck his tongue out at Gizmo and the pets with a grin, earning a frown from each of them.

As she looked back down to give Stripe a small tickle, Diamond was in little thought, 'It would be great to have you as a pet. I wonder if I should ask on looking after you at my home?'

"Hey, Diamond Tiara," the voice of Sweetie Belle snapped Diamond Tiara out of thought, as she looked up to see her unicorn friend looking at her, "what was it that your wanted here?"

"Oh, I was just wanted to see how you were all doing," the pink filly replied, "and I was wondering if you'd like come play out in the snow with me?"

"Sure, we love to!" Apple Bloom said, as she then turned to her older sister.

"Just so long as you put on something warm." Applejack said with a smile.

"Thanks, sis!" Apple Bloom replied, as she and her friends talked to Diamond Tiara on what fun games they liked to do.

Seeing this, Twilight, her brother and Cadance had a small look as they saw Stripe seemingly enjoying being stroked by Diamond Tiara.

"Stripe sure is taking a liking for her, isn't he?" Cadence asked.

"It seems like it…" Twilight said, as she turned to her sister-in-law, "I may think about that later on, see how it goes."

"If you say so, Twily." Shining replied with a smile.

Meanwhile, Stripe looked up to the filly, who was still talking to the other fillies, and smirked at the idea on having them and the others see him sweet at times, coming up with a small idea on some more mischief in future, practically on Gizmo, who he had other plans to make him and Spike miserable.

* * *

The snowy parts of Ponyville were the perfect place to do fun snow games, such as making snow ponies, ice-skating or even doing snow angel ponies too.

The crusaders, Diamond Tiara and their friends were having fun in doing those mentioned things, while most of the mane 6 (as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie had taken the Mogwai they picked back home with them), the royal family, Starlight, Sunburst and Spike were enjoying a good stroll.

"Isn't the snow time just the best or what?" Starlight asked the group.

"It sure is," Twilight replied, "and if Pinkie would describe it, she would that the snow would be like powered sugar falling down to the ground, and I think little Flurry would agree, wouldn't you?" she then asked her niece as she looked to Flurry with a smile, resulting a cute giggle and nod from the baby Princess.

"Well, I don't know about you, darlings," Rarity spoke up, as she headed to the nearby frozen lake, "but I'm going to give a shot on a good amount of remarkable skating down on the ice."

"Ah be needing to see how Big Mac and Granny are doing," Applejack said, as she started to leave, "Sure hoping that Miss Cinch hasn't came by t-"

The last part of her sentence was cut off, as a snowball splat onto her, as she wiped off bit of the snow with a frown, she looked up to see a chuckling Rainbow Dash with several snowballs in her hoofs.

"Oh, it's on, now!" Applejack smirked, as she chased after Rainbow to get back at her, passing Trixie as she came up to the group.

"Why hello, everypony," Trixie said, "and how are things going on this nice snowy day?"

"Just fine, thanks, Trixie." Sunburst replied.

Trixie then looked to Spike, then noticed the backpack that he was wearing, which revealed to have Gizmo inside, as the Mogwai was in awe of the lovely snowy fields around the group, while he had a sun protective hat on him (since there were short days and long nights, it was a little bit save for Gizmo to come out a bit).

"And how is my possible future magic act friend today?" Trixie asked with a grin.

"Trixie, we've already told that Spike would be the one looking after Gizmo." Starlight said, giving her a stern look.

"Kidding, kidding," Trixie said with a chuckle, as she joined the group on the small walk as she said, "but still, since you now have a few more Mogwai, I don't suppose you can probably lend me one of them, do you?"

Twilight, Starlight and Spike looked to each other, as Starlight replied, "We'll… keep you updated."

"Anyways," Trixie then said, "I was wondering if Starlight and Sunburst would like to have a nice chat with me, I would love to see how you two first met and what-not."

"I suppose that would be okay." Twilight said, but then she suddenly bumped into somepony as she landed in the snow a bit.

"Oh, sorry about that. Let me help."

Hearing the voice, Twilight looked up and was surprised to see Flash Sentry, one of the royal guards that she met during her first Princess meeting in the Crystal Empire (and the one pony whom her friends, even Cadence, teased her that she had a crush on).

As he helped her up, he chuckled, "We really should stop bumping into each like this, though I must say this might be our thing."

Twilight blushed a little as she looked at him, a small smile slowly being made on her face.

Shining Armor instantly recognized Flash as he spoke up, "Flash Sentry! Great to see you."

Flash turned to look to see the prince (and boss, since Shining is the captain of the guard), as he said, "Oh, hello there, your majesties. It's great to seeing you again."

"What are you doing here in Ponyville, Flash?" Cadance asked.

"Came on down to meet up with few of my old friends," explained Flash, "spend time with them during the festivities. Was just having a nice stroll around here for the moment."

He then looked to Spike, as he then spotted Gizmo wriggling around in Spike's backpack.

The dragon noticed Flash's curious look, then smiled as he showed him to his pet.

"Oh yeah, Flash," he said, "I like to meet my friend, Gizmo."

"So, you must be cute, little Gizmo that I've heard much about." Flash said, as he waved to the Mogwai, who waved back with a chirp.

"He likes you pretty much, Flash." Twilight said with a smile.

"Heh, thanks, I'm kinda taking a liking on the little guy." Flash replied, as he and Twilight looked to each other with a smile.

Cadance saw this and had a small grin as she suggested, "Say, Flash, would it be alright if Twilight kept you company for the moment?"

"Wh-Me?!" Twilight squeaked as she blushed a little.

"Uh, sure, I guess…" Flash replied, though seemingly started to blush a little as well.

"I just thought that you get to know one another, that's all." Cadance explained with a smile, as Spike guessed what she was doing and smirked as he nodded in agreement.

Twilight gave her a small stern look, until Flash spoke, "I suppose a bit of company wouldn't hurt."

Deciding to go ahead on it, Twilight sighed as she then looked to Flash, "So, Flash, shall we?"

"After you." Flash said, being a gentlecolt, he let her go first, as the two started off on their chat, the group heard them talking.

"So, Twilight, right?" Flash asked.

"Y-yeah." Twilight replied.

"How did you manage to achieve so much? Becoming a Princess and all that." Flash asked, wanting to know her story.

"Well, it's quite a huge journey," Twilight stated, "and I don't want to bore you with the details."

"It's alright, I wouldn't mind the long talks." Flash said.

As they walked, Shining Armor had a little stern look at Flash, only to be nudged a little by Cadance.

"I know that look." Cadance said with a smirk.

"What?" Shining asked, trying to change the subject.

"I know a bit of older sibling protection when I see it," Cadance replied, "I remember seeing in a few of the other siblings when I did some babysitting back then."

Shining sighed as he confessed, "I just don't want to see Twily hurt if anything were to happen between them, that and I am Flash's boss too, you know."

"I know," Cadance said, "but you must also know that if Flash makes Twilight happy, then we should accept that decision and be happy for her too."

"You always have to be right on things don't you?" Shining said.

"Do I know that?" Candance asked, as she answered Shining with a smile, "Yes. Yes I do."

"That why I love that about you." Shining Armor said with a smile, as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

"So, Twilight has a bit of a crush on this Flash guy or something?" Starlight asked, being a little new to what had a cured.

"You can probably say that," Cadance explained, "Twilight has had a bit of a soft spot for him, after the magical mirror incident."

"You mean the other world where Sunset lives?" Starlight asked.

"That's right," Cadance replied, "thought that would be a story for another time… and besides, there is another two that I believe would be sweet together."

Cadance had a smiling grin on her face as she looked to Starlight and Sunburst, while Trixie had half opened eyes with a grin on her own, believing the two old friends to be something quite more herself.

"You mean Spike and Rarity?" Starlight asked, completely blunt on the real answer, "You know, I kinda think it is sweet of him and Rarity being a cute couple… even if they are a pony and a dragon."

As three unicorn friends walked on ahead, Cadance sighed a little, but kept her smile as she chuckled, "One day…"

"I'm with you, dear." Shining replied, nudging her a little, as they walked on with them.

Spike, meanwhile, heard Gizmo wriggle, as the little Mogwai chirped out "Snow! Snow!"

"That's right!" Spike chuckled, as he looked back to his little friend, "Do you like to help the Crusaders make a snowpony?"

Gizmo instantly replied with, "Snow!"

"I'll take that as a yes!" he said, as he and Gizmo headed down to the fillies.

* * *

 **Later on…**

The sun had set and while it still snowed, nighttime had came upon Ponyville.

Soon, walking down through town, Twilight and Flash were having quite a small chuckle as they were talking about each other's past events.

"And the castle really got flooded after that?" Flash asked, as he was hearing a bit about the incident from Twilight about Starlight using a Catadupa Levitata spell to do several friendship lessons at once, resulting in a bit of a disaster.

"Yeah," Twilight replied, "I was a bit mad at her, but it turned out alright in the end. That and we got some water for the pool."

"Well, I guess that whole experience must have been a bit of a _washout_." Flash said, trying to do a water pun, resulting the two of them chuckle while Twilight nudged him on that.

As they walked, they then approached the nearby Ponyville Pub, called the Rusty Horseshoe, as they came close, Flash spotted a contraption parked outside, being what looked like an automatic plow.

"Say, I recognize that plow." He said.

"You do?" Twilight asked, intrigged.

"Yeah," Flash replied, "that would be one of Pistol Futterman's vehicles."

"Who's he?" Twilight asked.

"Futterman is an old friend of my dad's," explained Flash, "he's a griffon, but has a bad disability in his wings since a flight accident, sadly meaning that he can't fly. But, he has a bit of a knack for making and driving vehicles, mostly auto carts."

As they came up to the bar, they heard some laughter inside, as they looked, they saw Cranky Doodle Donkey, having a nice chat with Pistol.

Pistol was a grayish and white griffon, wearing a pilot's jacket with a lovely green scarf wrapped around his neck. While his wings looked all right, they didn't flap a lot, as Flash explained that the griffon couldn't fly again.

Cranky was busy giving some comfort for the griffon, as it turned out the griffon had… a bit much to drink a bit, as there were three beer mugs next to Futterman, as there was a fourth currently in his claws.

"This is some Heart's Warming. Eh, Cranky?" they heard Pistol say, as he felt a little drunk, but a little cheerful, "Gettting together like the ol' days, drinking down our worries 'bout tomorrow like there be no tomorrow at all, eh? Boy, oh boy! I feel so good; I could spit any doubter straight in the eye! I think I will. I think I will."

"Yes you could do that tomorrow," Cranky said with a smile, as he tried to get Pistol up, "for now though, it's getting late, so we should be getting home."

"Aw, just one more on the road, pal?" Pistol said, as he took an empty bottle and blew in it like trains whistle.

"No thanks, it'll be okay." Cranky said with a chuckle, as he got the griffon of his stool, put his pilot hat on and then the two walked to the door.

"Hey there, Cranky." Twilight said with a smile, as she and Flash waved hello to them.

"Hello there, Twilight." Cranky said, "Please to see you here."

Pistol grinned happily as he saw Flash, "Hey there! Hi there! Ho there, Flash! H-how nice to see you on a night like this!"

"Great seeing you again too, Pistol." Flash replied.

"Who's this now, Twilight?" Cranky asked.

"Oh, this is Flash Sentry," Twilight said as she introduced to Flash, before looking to the griffon, "and he's told me that you must be Pistol Futterman."

"That's right, dear lady." Pistol said, before eyeing Flash with a grin, saying, "good work on ya, lad. You done a got ya a good mare to be with."

Twilight and Flash blushed at this.

"Oh, we're not…" Twilight said.

"Yeah… just friends! That's all." Flash added, as he and Twilgith shared a nervous chuckle.

At that moment, the others arrived to see Cranky and Pistol exit the bar, Gizmo, meanwhile, having had his umbrella hat off since it was now night.

"Hey, Twilight," Cadance spoke, "how are things going?"

"Oh, good thanks," replied Twilight, "we were just saying hello to Cranky and his friend, Pistol."

"Oh, yes," Rarity spoke up, "Pinkie told me that Cranky had a friend coming over to see him for the holidays."

"Great seeing you all too." Cranky said, as he was helping out his griffon buddy.

Just then, Diamond Tiara's parents arrived.

"Well howdy, Riches." Applejack said, "How y'all doing this evening?"

"Very well, thank you," Filthy Rich said, as he then looked to Twilight and Spike, "why hello there, Princess Twilight, I was wondering if you and Spike had any thoughts about my little Mogwai idea?"

"Well, we haven't quite thought of it just yet." Twilight stated.

"Well, if you do, just let me know and I'll sort out the rest." Filthy stated, looking mighty porud.

"Ah also take it y'all here for Diamond Tiara?" Applejack asked.

"Indeed, we are." Filthy Rich replied.

"It's almost passed her bedtime," Spoiled Rich added, "and she mustn't look so… commonly scruffy and tired in the morning."

Rolling her eyes, Applejack looked to the ping filly.

"You best get on home," she said, "after all, Apple Bloom would need to look her best too, what with Babs Seed coming over."

"Okay," Diamond Tiara said, as she looked to Apple Bloom, "thanks for the lovely time, Apple Bloom."

"No problem, Diamond Tiara." Apple Bloom said, as Diamond Tiara walked to her parents.

"Such sweet fillies…" Pistol said with a chuckle, before feeling a little spaced out as he then looked to Flash, "What was I doing again?"

"You were going home." Flash replied with a smile

"Oh, yeah, thanks," Pistol said with a smile, as he waved and walked to his plow, "g'night."

"Goodnight." Twilight and Flash spoke back.

"Nice meeting ya, Mr. Futterman." Scootaloo exclaimed.

Then, Twilight spoke up, "Think it's best we head home ourselves."

"Good idea, Twilight." Spike said, as he and Starlight nodded in agreement, as Gizmo let out a cute yawn.

Soon the two groups started to leave the bar and head back to their respective homes, while Spike checked on little Gizmo before walking with the others.

"Gremlins…"

That little drunken mutter of the word caught Spike's attention, as he turned to Pistol, as he was the one who said it.

"Um… what did you say?" Spike asked, as it got the groups' attention as they looked back to Spike and Pistol.

Pistol looked back to Spike, the fillies (whom the latter walked back a little to the dragon) and the others as he said, "You got-you gotta keep an eye on them machinery cuz there might be gremlins messing around in them."

"Gremlins?" asked Scootaloo, "You mean the weather gremlins that Rainbow Dash had to deal with?"

"Nah! Not them weather wacko wannabes!" Pistol said as he waved that option off as he got into the plow while explaining, "I mean the actual, real-deal, little green, tinkering trouble makers. Playing tricks while tampering with our machines."

This caught the interests of Spike and the fillies about that, "So there are other gremlins, as you say, that are actual gremlins as you describe?" Sweetie Belle asked with a raised eye.

"Wow, do ya think we can find one?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Oh, poppycock," Spoiler Rich scoffed, "aside from those weather creatures, gremlins don't exsit."

"I agree with my wife on this," Filthy Rich added, "I've asually get this from some of my foreigner workers, even Abacus Cinch gets that too, they're just an excuse when things go wrong and no pony knows why."

"I'll have you know that Mr. Futterman is a good, close friend to Cranky and my dad," Flash stepped in for Pistol, "and if he says there are gremlins, there are."

This earned a snort from Spoiled Rich on that.

"Oh, those are just things that Pistol use to tell me during my traveling days," Cranky stated, "he claims that these gremlins are real."

"Oh, You bet a buck, they are real." Pistol said as he tried to start the plow while explaining, "Y'know, my daddy told that there could still be gremlins around when you lest expect it. They could be in the auto carts, planes, trains, boats, zeppelins, yer tv, ovens, microwaves, they be in yer stereos and those little radios you stick in yer ears," Pistol pointed to where an ear would be on his head as he described that, then pointed to his wrist has he even said, "there even be in yer watches, they have tiny gremlins for our watches!"

Flash then walked up to Pistol as he said, "Say, Mr. Futterman, I don't think you should be driving, how about you walk home?"

Just when it looked like that Pistol would argue back in a drunk way, he actually accepted the idea and changed his mind on what he was about to say.

"You know, Flashy," he said, "I think maybe… maybe I should walk home. It's a nice night for one too, ya know?"

As he then got out of the plow, Twilight spoke up, "Well, we should be going. Nice meeting you."

"You lot too," Pistol said, as he then turned to Cranky, "help a pal out?"

"Sure thing, buddy." Cranky said, as he walked on ahead in the direction to show his griffon friend where to go.

"Goodnight." Twilight called back.

"Happy Heart's Warming!" the fillies spoke out.

"You too," Pistol said as he waved back to them, "Goodnight."

As the group headed off, Spike looked to Twilight, as he asked, "Do you think what Mr. Futterman said was true, about the gremlins?"

"Well, I only know about the weather ones like Scootaloo mentioned," Twilight said, "but maybe there could be the ones Pistol mentioned, or maybe not, we'll find out more later, but for now we should focus on the Mogwai, practically the one feeling quite tired."

Gizmo let out another cute yawn to proof her point.

"Okay, Twilight," Spike said, "I'm sure Gizmo would be fall to sleep after a good story of Burnferno."

Twilight chuckled at that as she said, "Spike, you already read that to Gizmo, several times."

"Well, it's his favorite." Spike exclaimed.

"Including yours?" Twilight asked, with a grin and raised look.

Spike then shrugged as he said, "Yeah, true."

Meanwhile, Cranky, going in the different direction, looked to Pistol as he asked, "You coming?"

"Sure thing!" Pistol replied, as he took a few steps away from the bar, before stopping to take a good look at his plow, as he then let out a small chuckle.

"Gremlins…" he muttered to himself with a smile, before walking with his friend back to the place he was staying for the holidays.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **As I mentioned before, while the stor will feature elements of the first Gremlins film, it will feature elements from the 2** **nd** **, which we'll be seeing in the next chapter!**

 **Stay tune, True Believers!**


End file.
